justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
U Can’t Touch This
'"U Can't Touch This"' by MC Hammer'' is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, ''Just Dance Wii'' and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a man who wears a red and dark purple suit which resembles the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for this song. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to be in ally made out of bricks. There is graffiti that says 'JUST DANCE' in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. Also there are lights and spinning records that appear throughout the song. In Just Dance Now, the background is simplified and the graffiti is now just random drawings. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same. All: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. The third Gold Move is the final move for the entire routine. UCTT Gold Move.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups U Can't Touch This ''appears in the following Mashups: *Good Feeling (JD4) *Maneater (JD4) *Jailhouse Rock (JD4) *What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) *#thatPOWER (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) Captions Here are the captions attributed to dance moves for this song in Puppet/Party Master Modes: *Cocktail *Hammer Time (sometimes as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Seatbelt Trivia * This song has a length of 4:30. It was shortened, probably to save time. * Part of his pictos in Party Master Modes and Mashups are blue. * The original version of this song has 71 pictograms while the Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Wii and Just Dance Now versions all have 83. * The caption Hammer Time (sometimes as Jump and Feel), makes ''U Can't Touch This ''the only song in ''Just Dance ''to have two different captions for the same dance move. * The pictogram sprite has the fewest pictograms in the entirety of Just Dance Now (only 14). * Along with ''Hot Stuff ''and ''TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. Gallery UCan'tTouchThisBubbleJDBO.png|Just Dance: Best Of bubble Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|U Can't Touch This Canttouch.jpg|U Can't Touch This ucanttouchthisjd3shopmenububble.png|The JD3 Shop Menu Bubble HammerMenu.png Canttouchthis .jpg|U Can't Touch This canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This File:Just Dance - U Can't Touch This File:Just Dance 3 Groove Century U Cant Touch This File:Just Dance Wii "U Can't Touch This" File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - U Can't Touch This - 5* Stars File:U Can't Touch This - Groove Century Just Dance Now-0 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:Covered Category:90's Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:R&B Songs Category:Demo DLC Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records